touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Iku Nagae
frame|right Introduction Iku Nagae, the mid-boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and a Ryuuguu no Tsukai that lives among the clouds. Able to manipulate lighting and possessing the youkai ability to read the atmosphere, Iku lives between the realm of humans and dragons, and acts as an envoy to the Dragon Palace. Slow but powerful, Iku Nagae lashes out attacks with deceptive range and frightening speed that rival Alice Margatroid. While simpler and more straightforward to use than the Seven-Colored Puppeteer, many novice players are tempted to fly straight to the enemy and wildly whore her j.2A and Drill Punch/Scarf Whip specials; it may work against beginners, but veterans will learn to bait and punish these attacks, evade, or simply beat them with a faster move. Iku requires a patient and observant mindset, relying on bullet coverage to close in with her melee attacks. A good sense of zoning, utilization of her unique flight, and knowing when to use her seemingly abusable moves both offensively and defensively is key to winning matches against a variety of opponents. Normal Moves Close 5A Short sleeve whip with a little spark on the end. Hits high, and chainable into 6A and 3A. As of v1.01, this will whiff on a crouching Reimu, Sakuya, Patchouli, Yuyuko, Suika, and Reisen, and a dashing Marisa/Sakuya. Far 5A A spinning sleeve whip that propels Iku forward and ranges just slightly over one body length. Leaves Iku vulnerable on whiff. 5AAA Iku's Dial-A combo. A short whip, a 1-2 up-down whip that groundslams, and palm press knockback for 4 hits. It's highly recommended to not use the last "A" in the combo since the recovery is painfully slow; use 5AA then chain into a bullet/special to deal higher damage combos, or cancel into a 236B Drill Punch on block to keep yourself safe. 2A Crouching sleeve whip. Hits low. Like much of Iku's moves, the actual hitbox extends slightly further than the tip of her shawl sprite. Useful if you want to poke people out of your c5A range. Combos into 3A. 3A A slow soccer tackle that travels a short distance forward and hits beyond her feet. Knocks down. 3A Charged version of 3A that travels slightly farther, but no difference in knockdown. 6A Double palm press; knockback. Also propels Iku forward. This will whiff on a dashing/crouching Sakuya and a crouching Suika. 6A Charged version of 6A that propels two body lengths, and wallslams. This will whiff on a crouching Sakuya and Suika. j.A Aeriel version of Far 5A, but Iku preserves her momentum in the air. j.6A A sleeve whip that hits forward and upwards. Has deceptively good range that goes slightly beyond the scarf. Only the initial swing hits, and bad delay if whiffed. Useful for hitting opponents flying torwards/away Iku, especially at a height slightly above her. j.2A Sleeve whip 45 degrees downward that has the same properties as j.6A, but has a huge blind spot in front of Iku. Always err on the side of overestimating it's range; chances are it'll smack, and if it won't you'll be left standing right in front of the opponent. j.8A A small drill punch, but upwards. 66A A dashing version of far 5A. Knocks back. 66B Dashes with an large electric orb in front. Connects between 2-6 body lengths, but has a blind spot in front of Iku. Whiffs past opponent at anything under 2 body lengths, and grazable. Does 1 Orb of damage on block. 66C A dashing version of j.2A without the blindspot. Groundslams. Bullet Moves 5B Shoots out 5 electric orbs in a fan motion. 5 hits - 1.3k damage and 1.5 Orb damage on block. Causes Hovering. 5B Charged version of 5B that shoots 9 electric orbs that span the entire height of the screen. 9 hits - 2k damage/2-3 Orb damage. 2B Shoots out 3 electric orbs in a straight and tighter fan motion. Use this on the ground against grounded opponents that are nearby instead of the regular 5B. 3 hits - 800 damage/1 Orb damage on block. 2B Charged version of 2B that shoots 5 electric orbs that fans slightly upwards. 5 hits @ 1.3k damage, and 1.5 Orb damage on block. j.5B Same as 5B, but aerial. j.5B Same as 5B, but aerial. 5C Shoots a large orb 4 body lengths away, then explodes into 4 smaller orbs. At 3 body lengths away, does 7 hits max @ 1.5k damage and 1.5 - 2 Orbs damage on block. 5C Charged version of 5C that flies 6 body lengths at a faster speed and deals the same amount of damage. Iku is vulnerable until right before the orb explodes. 6C Fires off 4 quick streams of lightning straight through the entire length of the screen. Does max 4 hits @ 900 damage/1 Orb on block. 6C Charged version of 6C that fires 5 streams in a wider pattern for roughly the same amount of damage. Only the initial orbs cause damage. 2C Iku hops a little over 1 body length forward and releases an wind orb off of sleeve upwards. Orb travels 2 extra body lengths or after 3 hits before disappearing. Knockback + Anti-air, 3 hits @ 700 damage/1 Orb on block. Iku is vulnerable until she touches the ground or air-dashes after orb leaves her sleeve. j.5C Same as 5C, but aerial. j.5C Same as 5C, but aerial. j.6C Same as 6C, but aerial. j.6C Same as 6C, but aerial. j.2C Iku shoots an orb with lightning tailing behind it just like her 214, but at a 45º downwards angle. If the orb hits the ground it bounces and goes 45º upwards angle. j.2C Almost the same as the uncharged version, but Iku shoots two orbs instead of one and the angles are a bit different from each other. j.1C Same as j.2C, but the shot is angled down more sharply. j.1C Fires two sharply angled trailing shots. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Midscreen *'5AA 6C 623B' - 2160 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Very easy, works anywhere, guaranteed Limit knockdown, can charge 6C in corner. *'5AA 5C HJC9 j.5C 6D j.A j.6A' - 2350+ damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2+ Notes: This combo will whiff on many characters due to the way 5C hits/whiffs Midscreen only. Iku needs to fly to a proper height for both j.A and j.6A to hit, so don't fly straight forward or you'll whiff j.6A. *'j.2A 5C HJC9 j.5C 6D j.6A' - 2000-2100 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2+ Notes: Not certain, but likely whiffs on certain characters for the same reason as above combo *'j.2A 6C HJC9 j.6C' - 1400-1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Replacement for above combo against whiffable characters *'6C HJC9 j.6C 6D j.2A 623B/236C' - 1800-2000/1800-2300 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3+ Notes: Does not work if the opponent starts within two character lengths, but will work from up to 3/4 of a zoomed in screen away. If j.2A places the opponent in or close to the corner, you can use 236C for extra damage, but it will cost you the limit knockdown unless you land j.6C perfectly. If Iku lands deep in the corner during 236C, damage potential is severely diminished. *'3C 6D 6C 6D j.6A' - 1350-1450 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2+ Notes: Anti-air. Only works midscreen. No limit knockdown Near Corner *'6A 6C HJC9 j.6C 6D j.6A' - 1600-1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2+ Notes: Everything but j.6A will land from any position on the screen, but limit knockdown does not occur without it *'3C 9D j.5A j.6A' - 1500-1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1+ Notes: Anti-air. No limit knockdown Corner *'5AA 5B 6C' - 2475 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Does not work from maximum 5A range. *'f.5A 6A 5B 6C 623B' - 2621 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: In case of accidental f.5A. Timing on 623B is very strict and will cost 221 damage and the limit knockdown if it misses. *'j.2A f.5A 6A 22B/C' - 2175 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 *'j.2A 236C' - 1550-2050 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Damage is greater when Iku is further from the corner *'j.2A 5B 6C' - 1940-2350 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Damage is greater when Iku is closer to the corner